1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warming and foaming anhydrous pulverulent composition, having a deformable solid appearance. The composition may be used, for example, for cleaning in depth and/or caring for the skin. This composition may be applied both to the human face and to the human body, and may have a very soft feel. This composition, with a dry feel, may be hydrated before use. The present invention also relates to a process for cleaning and/or caring for the skin.
2. Description of the Background
Cleaning compositions for the skin are usually provided in the form of solid bars, such as soaps, or in the form of more or less viscous liquids.
In cleaning with a soap, consumers generally make use of the whole soap. In point of fact, soap has a tendency to soften as it is used, due to its contact with water, and to age badly. In addition, it is often the case that it breaks up and that consumers find themselves with small bits of soap which are difficult to use. Furthermore, a wet soap is generally slippery, which makes it difficult to use, in particular for young children. For this reason, it has become common to use liquid cleaners in place of soaps. Unfortunately, the more liquid the compositions, the more difficult it is to measure them out, in particular because they have a tendency to escape between the fingers, and the more they have a tendency to escape from their packaging, which can be a great nuisance when they come into contact with clothing.
It is also known to use cleansing masks for the deep cleaning of the face. These masks are generally provided in the form of a gel or cream, to be applied as a thin layer over the skins comprising powders capable of absorbing the fatty substances produced by the skin, such as sebum. These masks can optionally comprise cosmetic or dermatological active agents of the skin for completing the cleaning and/or contributing well-being to the skin. Such masks are disclosed in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,945 and WO-A-86/05394. These masks are often heavy to wear and not very comfortable (tightness) and the cleaning is not always felt to be effective. Furthermore, these masks are difficult to rinse off.
Moreover, users are increasingly looking for novel textures and novel types of product. Accordingly, there remains a need for novel compositions for cleaning and/or caring for human skin.